1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for setting a background music during a telephone conversation which is capable of improving user convenience with respect to a so-called “Push-To-Anything” or PTX (Push-To-X) service, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to an enhancement of functions of mobile communication terminals (e.g., mobile stations, handsets, user equipment, etc.), various functions such as a camera function, a multimedia playing function or the like have been provided in the terminals in addition to a function of a simple voice communications. As these camera functions and the multimedia playing functions are convenient functions which are gradually becoming more popular due to improvements in the display capabilities of the mobile communication terminal. With the continuing development of high speed communications, mobile communication terminals equipped with a digital camera of high resolution and a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) screen are being widely used.
In addition, mobile communication terminals providing a PTX (Push-To-X) service, such as PTT (Push-To-Talk), PTV (Push-To-View), and IM (Instant Messaging) are being developed. The PTX service is a half-duplex communication method in which one user may perform voice communications with multiple users who may listen, similar to the so-called walkie-talkie communication scheme. Thus, the PTX service provides a one-to-one or one-to-many conversation service, but only one party can transmit at a time.
In this manner, a conventional mobile phone conversation can be performed through bi-directional communications that does not distinguish between an originating party and a receiving party. However, in the half-duplex communication type PTX service, the originating party and the receiving party are distinguished because the current speaker can be considered as the originating party and multiple users must take turns when speaking. An operation principle of a mobile communications system which supports the PTX service according to the related art will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates an operation principle of a mobile communications system which supports a PTX service according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communications system which supports a PTX service according to the related art includes a transmitting side mobile communication terminal (mobile station or “MS”) 110 transmitting multimedia data by a user using a PTX key (or other activation function) mounted (or otherwise provided) in the mobile communication terminal, a PTX (Push To X) server 120 forwarding the transmitted multimedia data, and a receiving side mobile communication terminal 130 receiving the forwarded multimedia data.
The operation principal of the mobile communications system supporting the PTX service according to the related art will be explained as follows.
First, a PTX key (or other activation means) for setting a call or requesting a say is mounted (or otherwise provided) in the mobile communication terminal and a user attempts to set the call by pressing the PTX key. That is, the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110 transmits a request (e.g., an INVITE message) for requesting the call setting by the user to the PTX server 120.
The PTX server 120 receives the INVITE message and checks the location of a corresponding receiving side mobile communication terminal 130 on the basis of the received INVITE message. As a result, the PTX server 120 may set a session between the receiving side mobile communication terminal 130 and the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110 through use of a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). However, when the PTX server 120 does not set the session between the receiving side mobile communication terminal 130 and the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110, for instance, when the receiving side mobile communication terminal is in a shaded region (e.g., the receiving user is in a location or situation where communication cannot be properly performed) or is in a reception rejecting state (e.g., an option that rejects session invitations has been set), the PTX server 120 may send an error message to the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110, and accordingly the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110 can not transmit and/or receive multimedia data such as audio, video, text or the like to/from the receiving side mobile communication terminal 130.
If possible, the transmitting side mobile communication terminal 110 then transmits the multimedia data to the PTX server 120, and accordingly the PTX server 120 forwards the transmitted multimedia data to the receiving side mobile communication terminal 130, in which the session has been set, through use of a Real Time Protocol (RTP).
However, in the mobile communications system supporting the PTX service according to the related art, because only multimedia data is transmitted to the receiving side mobile communication terminal for which a session has been set, it is impossible to improve convenience for users with respect to the PTX service during the PTX telephone conversation state.